muppetsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beaker
Beaker '''es el asistente del '''Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. Hizo su primera aparición en la 2da Temporada de 'The Muppet Show' The Muppet Show Antes de que se introdujera a Beaker como personaje, el Dr. Bunsen Honeydew aparecía en segmentos sólo, sin ningún ayudante. Apartir de la anteriormente nombrada temporada, el personaje aparece como ayudante. Los proyectos del científico siempre salen mal y Beaker siempre es el que sufre los daños. Películas y Especiales En algunas ocaciones, Beaker se electrocuta por lo que, posteriormente, sus ojos quedan iluminados. Uno de los roles más memorables del personaje fue en la película 'The Muppets Go to the Movies' donde aparece como el''' 'Ángel de la Muerte'. Sensación en Internet En una encuesta online en 2004, patrocinada por la BBC''' y la A'sociación Británica para el Avance de la Ciencia', Beaker y el''' Dr. Bunsen Honeydew''' ganaron en la votación para saber cuales eran los científicos ficticios favoritos en Gran Bretaña. Su mayor competidor, el''' Sr. Spock''' de Star Strek, sólo alcanzó el 33% de los votos. En el año 2008, el títere protagonizó el premiado video''' 'Oda a la Alegría', el cual fue ganador en la categoría de Música de los '''Premios Weeby. Comunicación El personaje normalmente se comunica a través de una serie de 'Mee-Mee-Mee' agudos. En los libros de''' Los Muppets', se le dice ''Meep'.' Apariciones en TV '''The Muppet Show' *Episodio 202: Zero Mostel *Episodio 212: Bernadette Peters *Episodio 215: Lou Rawls *Episodio 217: Julie Andrews *Episodio 219: Peter Sellers *Episodio 221: Bob Hope *Episodio 222: Terese Brewer *Episodio 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge *Episodio 303: Roy Clark *Episodio 304: Gilda Radner *Episodio 305: Pearl Bailey *Episodio 306: Jean Stapleton *Episodio 307: Alice Cooper *Episodio 308: Loretta Lynn *Episodio 318: Leslie Uggams *Episodio 319: Elke Sommer *Episodio 323: Lynn Redgrave *Episodio 402: Crystal Gayle *Episodio 409: Beverly Sills *Episodio 410: Kenny Rogers *Episodio 414: Liza Minelli *Episodio 416: Jonathan Winters *Episodio 418: Cristopher Reeve *Episodio 420: Alan Arkin *Episodio 422: Andy Williams *Episodio 424: Diana Ross *Episodio 502: Loretta Switt *Episodio 504: Shirley Bassey *Episodio 514: Mac Davis *Episodio 515: Carol Burnett *Episodio 520: Wally Boag *Episodio 522: Buddy Rich *Episodio 523: Linda Ronstadt Otras Apariciones *The Muppets Movie *The Muppets Go to the Movies *The Great Muppet Caper *The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *A Muppet Family Christmas *Family Computing *The Jim Henson Hour *Muppet Vision 3D *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *Keep Fishin (Video Musical) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *We're Family (Video Musical) *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *Muppets TV *Una Navidad Muppet: Carta a Santa *The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora *Los Muppets (2011) *Dancing with the Stars Muppets Tonight *Episodio 101: Michelle Pfeiffer *Episodio 106: Tony Bennett *Episodio 107: Sandra Bullock *Episodio 108: Jason Alexander *Episodio 202: Rick Moranis *Episodio 203: Heather Locklear *Episodio 204: Pierce Brosnan *Episodio 205: Don Rickles & Coolio *Episodio 206: Paula Abdul *Episodio 208: The Cameo Show *Episodio 210: The Gary Cahuenga Episode *Episodio 211: Andie MacDowell Apariciones en álbumes de música *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Kermit Unpigged Apariciones en libros *The Comic Muppet Book *Muppets at Sea *Robin Hood *Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes *Two for the Show *Gonzo and the Giant Chicken *Bo Saves the Show *The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners *Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories *Muppet Harry Potter *The Muppet Show Book *The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson Apariciones en videojuegos *Muppets Inside *Muppets Race Mania *Muppet Monster Adventures *Jim Henson's Muppets *Muppets: On With the Show *Muppet Party Cruise *Spy Muppets: License to Croak Categoría:Personajes